Jason Andrews
Name: Andrews, Jason Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 10 Extra Curricular Activity: Baseball team, 1st Base School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Tall and slim, Jason's appearance definitely warrants his nickname. His hair is of noderate length, and his facial features somewhat resemble a beak (especially with his hooked nose and somewhat pointed chin), his hazel eyes are also hawk-like. He isn't very muscular, but still has an acceptable amount of strength considering his height and age. Biography: The Andrews family Jason was born to was a wealthy one, but not the richest. Like most of the members of BC High's team, Jason's interest in baseball was cultivated at a young age, in his case his family being the sponsor of the local Little League. Beginning his play at six, in the very league that his family sponsored, Jason quickly found that his aggressive defense was best suited for First Base, and he found many successes on that position. During his time on Barry Coleson's team, he has earned the reputation of the most professional of the team, often scolding his teammates for slacking off during practice or not paying attention during an inning. His nickname, "Hawk", was first coined by David Jackson, who noticed that he protected the first base in a way similar to the way the aforementioned bird guards it's nest. It isn't really known what he thinks of the nickname, though he tolerates it. He was one of the only members of the team who was silent during the plane trip, having been reading a book at the time. Other: He's probably the only member of the team that doesn't flinch when David pitches at him during practice. His appearance and predatory style of play has caused his teammates to give him the nickname of "Hawk". Number: Boy #42 The above biography is as written by Slayer. No edits or alterations have been made to the author's original work. Designated Weapon: Uzi (9mm) Conclusions: Another baseball player. Hopefully, he learned a few things from that sport that may help save his life. Seeing what weapon he has, who knows what he'll decide to do on the island? Game Evaluations Handled by: Slayer Kills: Jayne Brown, Daphne Rudko, Madison Satomi, Gilbert Archambault Killed by: Adam Dodd Collected Weapons: Uzi 9mm (designated weapon), Metal Pole (from Madison Satomi, only used it to finish off its original owner) and Arcus 94 pistol (taken from the corpse of Vince Samsa, only used in fight against Adam Dodd). Allies: Stevan Hyde, Wednesday Garci, Jayne Brown Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Y'know, I bet he could've done a lot better if he hadn't lost his cool. As it stands, he did pretty good, but wasn't fit to survive and became just another dead baseball player. Memorable Quotes: "What a waste of time." -- after brutally murdering Madison Satomi. "Alright. You stop shooting and I'll stop shooting." -- Jason agrees to a cease fire. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jason, in chronological order. *A Well Deserved Shower *Jason's Choice *Dude! FORTIFIED! Pt. 2 *"Though We May Not Survive It..." *Betrayal *Arrival *...Starin' Down The Barrel Of a .45... *Taking Stock *Cat And Mouse *Onslaught Redux Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jason Andrews. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students